


Baseball and Soulmates

by Brenna_Fae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, Baseball Player Castiel, Baseball Player Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenna_Fae/pseuds/Brenna_Fae
Summary: What do you do when it comes down to your happiness or the happiness of the one you love?Inspired by a viral video of a boy who is a compassionate winner and friend.





	Baseball and Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the video that inspired this little one shot. The moment I saw it i was like Holy shit this needs to be written. And then I got a loving little push from my fic wife @daydreamdestiel
> 
> Jokes on her cause there's no smut :D
> 
> https://twitter.com/espn/status/1006264953345576960?s=19

Castiel stood in the doorway to the locker room, quietly observing the hunched solitary figure sitting on a bench staring at the worn ball that rolled between his fingers.

He knew exactly what the poor boy was feeling. Castiel’s own stomach was a twisted mess of nerves, excitement and apprehension. Worst of all was the brick of guilt that had settled into his gut and had stayed there since the moment they announced the playoff schedule. He wanted to win. He wanted it so badly he could taste it.

Problem was so did his best friend. His boyfriend.

And if Castiel knew anything about the most important person in his life it was this: Dean Winchester, one of the best pitchers to play high school baseball in decades, was planning on throwing the game.

Because as much as Dean wanted to win? He loved Castiel that much more.

“Dean.” Castiel said softly so as not to startle him.

When green eyes met his, Castiel ached at the pain and unshed tears he saw. He pushed off from the door frame and made his way to Dean, who in turn straightened up just enough to spread his adorably sexy bow legs to make a spot for Castiel to stand. As soon as Castiel was close enough Dean let his head drop down again to rest against Castiel’s stomach. 

“This sucks.” came Dean’s muffled voice.

“Yes. Yes it does.” Castiel murmured as he ran soothing fingers through Dean's spikey blonde hair. Any other time and it would have Dean practically purring, so it was a testament to how upset he was that it merely allowed a small amount of tension to bleed out of Dean’s body.

“Why couldn't it be any other team? Why couldn't one of us have been knocked out already?” Dean pulled away as he spoke to look up at Castiel.

He looked so small and lost. Castiel was suddenly sucked back in time to when another set of bright green tear washed eyes looked up at Castiel like he might have all the answers.

Even at five years old Castiel had wanted to punch the boys that told this poor kid that he couldn't play T-ball with them cause he might have caught the cancer germs that’d killed his Mommy. When Castiel had reached a hand out to help Dean up, Dean’d just looked at him in awe.

“ _ Aren’t you afraid of the cancer germs too?” _

_ Castiel reached further to grasp the hand Dean was just barely holding out before pulling Dean to his feet. He said with all the wisdom a five year old can muster: _

_ “Naw, I bet you've washed your hands lots since then. Besides those boys shouldn't talk, I saw that dumb Gordon kid picking his nose and eating it a half hour ago and then? He high fived that Alistair kid right after! Swear I'm not lyin'.” _

_ Castiel handed Dean his pristine new ball that he’d saved his allowance to buy so he could practice at home. _

_ “C’mon. Let's go play catch.” _

That was that. Dean ended up convincing his dad to request he be switched to the same T-ball team that Castiel played on and they were inseparable from then on. Right up until they redrew the district lines and Dean and Castiel found themselves in different high schools and for the first time ever on different teams.

It felt the same as that day only this time there was nobody to punch in the gut when there were no parents looking.

There was only one way to help Dean this time and still make sure that the both of them, as well as their relationship, came out intact.

Castiel slid his hand down to cup the side of Dean’s face gently.

“Dean, I need to you promise me something and I'm going to make you the same promise.”

“Anything Cas.” Dean said earnestly.

It both warmed his heart and made it ache that Dean would so willingly give so much trust to Castiel without even knowing what he was promising but Castiel was not going to let Dean be selfless. Not this time.

“Promise me that no matter what, you will play your very best out there and when the dust settles on the field  _ nothing _ is going to change what we mean to each other.” Castiel insisted fiercely.

“But Cas-"

“No. No ‘but’. Remember I'm making the same promise.” Castiel let the seriousness drain from his face as the corner of his mouth curled up in hopes to ease some of Dean’s tension with humor. “Don't think I'm gonna be taking it easy on you out there Winchester. Just cause you give excellent head doesn't mean I'm gonna let you coast to a win.”

Castiel felt the knots in his chest loosen some when Dean gave a slow grin.

“I do give excellent head, don't I.”

Castiel let out a soft chuckle before he wrapped his free hand around the hand holding the ball Castiel had let Dean keep the day they first met. He leaned down to place a soft, chaste kiss on Dean’s lips before pulling away just enough to speak.

“Yes. Yes you do.”

***

Talk about worst fucking case scenario.

Castiel couldn't stop the litany of curses that were streaming through his head. He needed to focus but was having a difficult time doing so as sweat trickled down the back of his neck and the weight of the eyes of his teammates fell on him like a lead blanket.

Two outs. Two strikes. Last inning. If he got a hit the game goes on. If Dean managed to take him out with his damn fastball then the game, and the season, is over.

Castiel could see it. It might not sound believable considering the distance between the pitcher's mound and home plate but it was there in the lines of Dean’s body. The way he shifted uncertainly on his feet when Castiel knows there is no place Dean feels more confident than the mound. Dean was gonna give him the hit.

Castiel got it. If Dean let him get a hit then it wouldn't hurt anything for his team. He would just need to strike out the next person. So it might seem harmless to just  _ not _ strike Castiel out. But he knew that if Dean did that and somehow the game shifted it would break something between them. It might be fine for now but it would make room for resentment, doubt.

Besides Castiel wouldn't be much of a ballplayer or a person if he was okay with winning just cause of where he occasionally ( _ frequently) _ stuck his dick.

He waited just outside the batter’s box making practice swings until he felt Dean’s eyes on him before Castiel gave a small shake of his head. It wasn't much, probably not even noticeable to any outside observers. Still, he knew Dean saw and understood the moment his body language shifted, dropped back into that confident strength that Castiel loved.

Castiel took a deep breath and then another before he finally stepped back into the box and raised the bat over his shoulder.

Everything slowed down for just a moment as Dean wound up. The noises around Castiel faded and it was just the two of them. The ball slipped from Dean’s hand. Castiel watched it. Never took his eye off it. It was wide! It wasn't gonna come in!

As the smack of leather hitting leather sounded, Castiel felt his heart sink. He could read Dean’s thoughts and emotions like nobody else could but when it came to his pitches  _ nobody _ could. The pitch that Castiel was so certain up until it flew through the box that it was gonna be a ball, was a perfect strike.

The game was over. The season was over. Castiel’s team had lost. 

It's a strange feeling, being both incredibly disappointed for yourself while incredibly happy for the one you love. Castiel felt like his feet were glued to the ground as he flipped his bat around, not able to lift his eyes from the dirt.

Then there was warmth flooding him as strong arms wrapped tightly around him.

“I'm sorry Cas. I'm so sorry. I didn't want it to be you. I'm so sorry.” Dean chanted softly in his ear as he squeezed and rocked Castiel.

“No Dean. No apologies. You pitched an amazing game. You earned it.” Castiel said firmly. “I love you Dean Winchester. Don't you even think of forgetting that.”

“Okay Cas. I know.” Dean whispered as he kissed the side of Castiel’s next.

“You did  _ not _ just Han Solo me you dick.” Castiel said with a weak laugh and a wet sniffle. 

He allowed himself to take comfort in Dean’s arms for just a moment as he was turned and walked towards his teammate and cousin Gabriel. “Go celebrate with your team Dean. You earned it. I'll be there when you're done.”

Dean gave Castiel one last squeeze and a pat on the arm before he started to walk away. Before he got too far to be heard he tossed back over his shoulder. “Love you, Castiel Novak.”

Yeah. This might sting a little but Castiel would be at every one of Dean’s games cheering him on. They were gonna be okay.

Baseball rivalries are strong. Soulmates are stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> I love to hear your thoughts. Your comments and kudos feed my soul
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr @spnbrennafae or Twitter @brenna_fae


End file.
